PowerPuff Holiday One-shot Collecton
by mysterious romantic
Summary: Just some Holiday One-shots. I will take requests for any holidays, pairings, and even ideas for plots. M to be safe, but other ratings are showed at the top of each chapter. I will try to Update this every week.


_**Author: I love this season! The hot chocolate, the egg nog, the lights, and all the carols. Because I love this season so much, I'm writing Powerpuff Holiday One-shot Collection. Now My cousin, HidingBehindACurtain, has a poll up for holiday one-shots, so go vote for you fav Category. Now I won't you guys to give me pairings. I usually only do originals, but I'm in holiday spirits, so I'll do whatever. So review, or PM me.**_

**Season for Giving**

**Pairing: Buttercup/Butch, Mentions of Reds and Blues**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: T **

**Age: 17**

* * *

_Stupid Christmas. Stupid carols. Stupid mistletoe. Stupid brothers. Stupid brother's girlfriends. Stupid love._ Butch kicked the loose snow as he walked from his home. He was tired of watching his brothers fuss over what they were gonna get for their girlfriends. He just didn't understand what the big deal was. The holiday was pointless to him. They would be invited to the Utonium house hold, eat dinner, then his brothers would snuggle with their counterparts, and he would be forced to spend time with his **beloved **counterpart.

"Hey, Meathead!" He heard a rough, yet feminine voice yell out. When he looked up, he rolled his eyes when his dark, green eyes met a lighter shade. Buttercup took one look at his face and started to laugh. Butch growled. "You look like Rudolph!" Buttercup shrilled with laughter. Butch shoved her, but she kept laughing. Finally, she started to calm down. "Seriously though, you must be freezing, huh?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" He snapped. Buttercup put her hands up in defense, then put them on her hips, glaring at him.

"Hey no need to give me an attitude. I was just going to give you this." Buttercup said, out-stretching her hands. Butch looked down and saw she was holding out a scarf, beanie and a pair of gloves, all in forest green. Butch grabbed them slowly, unsure if this was just a joke. When he had them firmly in his grip, he started to put them on. After he was through, he looked at Buttercup curiously.

"Why you being so nice?" Butch asked. Buttercup just shrugged.

"Blossom saw you from the window at the store that's back there. She said you looked cold, and told me to give you my old winter things that I got two years ago that I had in the van. Don't let it go to your head. I still hate you." She said simply, walking away. She then flipped him off. "See ya Tomorrow for the Christmas dinner." Butch cursed at her silently, but he knew she still heard him. He had to admit, though, he felt warmer. He turned back and started to walk. He decided to stop in the Townsville Mall to get defrosted. The things Buttercup gave him helped, but he was still frozen.

Butch went to the nearest bench and sat. He smirked as girls passed, giggling and blushing when he winked at them. Butch knew he was attractive and he knew if he wanted he could screw any girl he wanted, but for some reason he didn't want to. He was even ashamed to admit that he was still a virgin. He would never tell anyone, especially Brick. Boomer would never tell about his 'Love life' with anyone. No, Boomer respected Bubbles to much to tell what happened behind closed doors, Brick was different story. Brick loved and respected Blossom, but he never passed up a time to brag how amazing the sex was with her. He could just hear Brick's bed pounding against his own room's wall. Butch shook his head from those thoughts.

He looked up passed the food court, to the spots store. He got up and started to walk in there. This was his favorite store, he bought all he shoes here. Yes, Butch **bought** things now. Because his stupid brothers with their stupid love for their stupid girlfriends, didn't want anything to cause them to break up. Oh how whipped they were. Butch rolled his eyes and walked back to the shoes. He eyes instantly stopped at a pair of green Nike's with black outlining. They were running shoes. As he went to pick up the shoe, his eyes landed on something else. A package with a matching Beanie, scarf, and gloves. The same ones Buttercup had given him.

"Hey Butch." One of his friends called. He worked for this place and also gave Butch huge discounts. They exchanged a hand shake. "You looking to buy these shoes. They are 20% off because of Christmas, and because your my best Bud I'll give ya an extra 10% off." Butch smiled.

"Thanks, man, but I was wondering about these. I didn't think you had things from two years back." His friend looked at him wierd and then started to chuckle.

"They're not from two years ago, these are brand new for the season. We just got them yesterday." He told him.

"Buttercup said she bought them two years ago." Butch stated, more to himself.

"Buttercup? She bought them yesterday as we got the shipment in. She was the first to buy them." Something sparked in Butch's mind and he snapped his attention back to the shoes.

"Well anyway, I want a pair of these, but I want them in a size 71/2's." Butch informed him. His friend nodded slowly, knowing Butch's feet were definitely not that small, but knew not to question him.

* * *

"Aww Boomie! I love it!" Bubbles squealed as she finished unwrapping a small box that held a pair of diamond earrings. She jumped over into his lap and kissed him full on the lips. She then gave little pecks all around his face. Boomer smiled goofily, loving the affection. On the other side of the couch, Brick was receiving the same attention. He had gotten Blossom an amethyst heart necklace with three small diamonds surrounding it. Brick, however, took advantage and never left her lips, both moaning slightly.

"Gross! Get a room!" Buttercup yelled, Her and Butch were sitting in front of the fireplace, opening their own presents. She received no reply, but another moan. The Professor shook his head, leaving the room.

"Buttercup, would you like to help me with the Ham?" The Professor called out. Without hesitation, she got up and ran for the kitchen. Butch used this to finally hear the truth. He got up and walked to Blossom, who was still being tongued by his brother.

"Hey, Blossom?" He asked. Blossom broke away and looked at him. Brick gave him a dirty glare, but that was not his problem right now. "Thanks for telling Buttercup to give me those things, yesterday." Blossom looked at him questionably.

"What things? What are you talking about?" Blossom asked. Butch smiled and shook his head.

"Nevermind, but thanks for letting me know the truth." He said walking into the Kitchen.

"Your welcome?" Blossom said unsure. She looked at Brick hoping for an answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and pouted. Blossom smiled. "I know what you want. Your birthday present is up in my room." She said winking. Brick smiled devilishly and used his super-speed to get them there as fast a possible.

* * *

Butch walked in and saw his counterpart just sitting there at the table, drooling over the food. She looked up at him and laughed.

"Sorry, I left you in there, didn't I?" She chuckled. Butch just sat next to her silently. "What?" She asked, suspicious of his attitude.

"I got you something." he said simply. He took his back-pack that was under the table and pulled out the wrapped shoebox. Buttercup stared at it wide-eyes and tore into it. She gasped when she saw the shoes. In the heat of the moment she hugged him. She then grew her senses back and let go.

"Thanks. They're awesome, but you didn't need to." She said.

"You didn't need to lie either." He stated watching her reaction. Buttercup looked at him shocked and then let out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did you get sick yesterday, like a dumbass?" She asked. Butch shook his head.

"Blossom didn't even see me yesterday and those things weren't in store until two days ago." He told her and then smirked. "You care about me, don't you? No, you don't just care about me, you love me." He said smugly. Buttercup went to open her mouth, but Butch kissed her before she could object. "Don't worry, babe, I love ya too." He said. Buttercup's face grew red and then she glared at him.

"Be careful, your ego is going to crush you." She snorted. Butch just smirked again and kissed her once more. "Why do you keep doing that?" She yelled.

"It's the season of giving." He said simply, going in for a longer kiss.

* * *

_**Author: I know they are OC, but I figured they would learn how to be nice after having to be friends because of their siblings. Review.**_


End file.
